Val Kilmer
thumb Val Edward Kilmer (* 31. Dezember 1959 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Leben und Karriere Kilmer ist der jüngste Student, der jemals an der Juilliard School in New York City aufgenommen wurde. Nachdem er den Orestes in Electra und Orestes gespielt hatte sowie die Titelrollen in Richard III. und Macbeth, fungierte er als Koautor des Theaterstücks How It All Began (Wie alles anfing), nach der gleichnamigen Autobiografie des West-Berliner Linksradikalen Michael Baumann. Das Stück kam Anfang der 1980er Jahre unter der Regie von Des McAnuff zur Aufführung. Sein Broadway-Debüt gab er 1983 in Slab Boys, wo er gemeinsam mit Sean Penn und Kevin Bacon auf der Bühne stand. Auf der Bühne sah man Kilmer darüber hinaus in Heinrich IV., Erster Teil von William Shakespeare in Joseph Papp’s Delacorte Theatre wie auch als Hauptdarsteller in Wie es euch gefällt am Tyrone Guthrie Theatre in Minneapolis. Es folgte Kingdoms, die Titelrolle in Hamlet beim Colorado Shakespeare Festival und zuletzt Tis Pity She’s A Whore, wiederum am Joseph Papp Theatre. Sein Spielfilm-Debüt gab Kilmer im Jahr 1984 in der Komödie Top Secret! von Jim Abrahams und Jerry Zucker. Es folgte Was für ein Genie. Der Durchbruch gelang ihm dann als Antagonist von Tom Cruise in Tony Scotts Erfolgsfilm Top Gun. Anschließend sah man ihn in dem Fantasy-Epos Willow, in Kill me again und Halbblut. In der Lebensverfilmung der Rock-Legende Jim Morrison in The Doors sang er in der Titelrolle alle Konzert-Sequenzen selbst. Kilmer übernahm einen Gastauftritt in dem Film Noir Dead Girl, bevor er als Hauptdarsteller in Batman Forever auftrat. Nach den Dreharbeiten zu Heat an der Seite von Robert De Niro und Al Pacino, nahm Kilmer die Projekte DNA – Die Insel des Dr. Moreau und Der Geist und die Dunkelheit in Angriff, in denen er beide Male die Hauptrollen spielte. John Frankenheimer, mit dem er 1996 Die Insel des Dr. Moreau drehte, schwor daraufhin, nie wieder mit Kilmer zusammenarbeiten zu wollen. Ähnliche Aussagen wurden auch von Ron Howard und weiteren Personen Mitte der 1990er getätigt, die den Schauspieler als schwierigen Charakter schilderten. Ab den späten 1990er Jahren erhielt Kilmer kaum noch Hauptrollen in größeren Hollywood-Produktionen, 2005 war er in einer Nebenrolle in Alexander (neben Hauptdarsteller Colin Farrell) zu sehen. Val Kilmer stand zudem für diverse Fernsehproduktionen vor der Kamera, darunter The Man Who Broke 1000 Chains und Gore Vidal’s Billy The Kid. 2007 veröffentlichte Kilmer ein Buch sowie eine in kleiner Auflage produzierte CD – beide Artikel sind nur über die offizielle Website von Kilmer zu beziehen; der Verkaufserlös soll – laut Bekunden auf der Website – Institutionen gespendet werden, denen Kilmer sich verbunden fühlt. Inhalt des Buchs mit dem Titel Jack’s Gandhi sind Gedichte und darüber hinaus freie Poesie, die Val Kilmer seinen beiden Kindern gewidmet hat. Das Titelbild zu dem Buch – ein handgezeichnetes Porträt von Gandhi – stammt von seinem Sohn. 2008 lieh Kilmer in der neuen Knight-Rider-Serie (sowie in dem dazugehörigen Pilotfilm Knight Rider) dem Auto K.I.T.T. seine Stimme. In letzter Zeit ist er oft in Direct-to-DVD-Filmen zu sehen. Im Jahr 2012 spielt er im Musikvideo To Be the Best von Tenacious D, der Band von Schauspieler Jack Black, mit. Außerdem schrieb die amerikanische Punk-Band Bowling for Soup ihren Song Val Kilmer, wobei sie darin eher auf die allgemeine Lage der Filmwelt eingehen. Val Kilmer war von 1989 bis 1996 mit der Schauspielerin Joanne Whalley verheiratet, die er bei den Dreharbeiten zu Willow kennengelernt hatte. Aus dieser Ehe hat er zwei Kinder, Mercedes und Jack. In XIII – Die Verschwörung verkörperte er den Auftragsmörder La Mangouste. Kategorie:Schauspieler